


You're Gonna Find In Time

by PossiblyPJ



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Gen, RWBYcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPJ/pseuds/PossiblyPJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s initiation time once more at Beacon Academy. Told through Ridge’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Find In Time

Atop the cliffside stood each student of the Beacon Freshman class. Each hunter, or huntress, in training, was tensed for the initiation to begin.

Ridge had picked a platform in the middle of the line-up, the best spot for optimum position once they had all been flung into the forest below. Xephos had taken the one on his left with Honeydew on his other side. Ridge had tentative plans of finding Xephos before the dwarf could, then form a team with whoever Honeydew partnered up with.

That was the pipe-dream plan at least. Ridge had done his research and thinking, he knew how hard it would be to rig a team in that specific manner.

He supposed, however, with a glance to his right, pure determination might do the trick. The ‘sirs’, as some people called them, were content to murmur conversation between the three of them as they waited for the event to start. Since the air ride to Beacon, they’d been perfectly content to stay among themselves. He wondered if they’d put any thought into their fourth opening, as it seemed that their main focus was on keeping the three of them together.

Ridge could see advantages in finishing their four. They’d proved themselves the first night when, after some imbecile had thought it funny to step on the scruffy one’s tail, they’d promptly sent him to the infirmary.

The fact that Ridge himself was a faunus, even a dog just like the one, would score him brownie points.

Professor Ozpin, with Ms. Goodwitch at his side, stepped to the end of the line and began to explain the process that most of them were already well aware of.

Xeph sent him a grin of nerves and excitement that Ridge returned with a cool smile.

The first student, Lomadia, was launched. Panda followed a few moments later. Everyone slid into a braced position as their turn approached. Ridge carefully adjusted his feet and twisted his torso the slightest bit before uncrossing his arms.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ridge observed. As Honeydew was launched, Xeph took a deep breath and relaxed, his determination showing through any remaining anxiety. The one to his right, with the tusks, was in position; however, his gaze still pointed at his friends.

Ridge focused his attention as the ground beneath him clicked. Then he was flying through the air.

 

He let himself fall, the wind rushing through his clothes and hair. It was a sensation that he’d long grown indifferent to.

In the jolt of the launch, he’d lost track of Xephos, but that had been expected. The mission was designed to do such things.

The only thing that Ridge did during the long fall was maneuver his body just enough to avoid hitting trees. The forest rushed closer, suddenly seeming so close as it always did.

Ridge stopped moving precisely two and a half feet above the ground. The sudden absence of wind in his ears created a smooth silence in the forest around him as he floated there.

He looked around appraisingly at the boring trees and boring grass; then, he flew forward, swiftly but without haste, toward the direction of the temple.

While the original plan had been to locate Xeph, Ridge knew where his friend’s heart lay. While the two of them have been close friends for such a length of time, Honeydew would be his Xeph’s main concern. A caretaker would watch over the clumsy child before checking on the graceful one after all. Yet, Ridge had held onto the silly notion that the two of them could be partners…

Those thoughts were banished and immediately replaced with more logical ones. He changed his path to curve to the right, but he didn’t let that distract him from his goal of the temple.

Odds were that he’d meet one of the sirs along the way.

He flew past trees and through clearings, nothing of the entertaining sort happening. Nothing exciting usually happened until everyone had been paired up anyway.

It was in a darker area of the forest, where less sunlight filtered through the canopy and the brush grew denser, that Ridge drew to a halt once more. His feet rested inches from the top leaves of the bushes below him.

Somewhere before him and to the right, there was a soft rustling.

Ridge carefully moved his hand to the scabbard on his left hip and and curled his fingers around the hilt of Acutus Tempus. He listened for the rustling to repeat once more so he could determine friend or foe.

At the continuation of silence, he began to float stealthily towards the origin, hand still at the ready. Before him was a break in the brush, a small clearing where the unidentified creature most likely was. Ridge approached the edge of the shadows; then, he relaxed as a small smirk grew on his face.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, giving Ridge a good profile view, was the sir with the rabbit ears. ‘Smith’, that was his name. He was just standing there, leaning on his colorful staff with his eyes closed and his ears perked high in concentration. Still trying to find his friends, it seemed.

Fortunately, Ridge had a silly habit of not breathing. The other faunus hadn’t heard him at all, as there had been nothing to hear.

Ridge went forward, only just into the clearing and the cloud-filtered sunlight. Then he dropped, brushing the edge of a bush as he did. The moment that Ridge’s feet returned to the ground, he had a dust-infused staff pointed at him from meters away, Smith having fallen into a well-practiced, defense stance.

Ridge calmly raised his eyebrow, not moving his hands from their cool positions behind his back. The look of startled confusion on the other man’s face turned into disgruntled understanding as he relaxed back onto his staff.

“‘Smith’, I believe it is?” Ridge said.

“Alex Smith, more specifically.” Alex Smith looked him up and down. “What’s your name then?”

“Ridgedog, or Ridge if you prefer.” He took a few strolling steps toward his partner, closing the awkward distance that had separated them.

The taller man eyed Ridge’s scabbard as though trying to see through to the blade hidden within. Ridge made no move towards it. What fun was there in ruining the surprise?

“Well, if you don’t mind, mate,” Alex said, ”we’ve got some teammates to meet up with, yeah?”

 

The two of them made their way to the temple at a swift run on the, now fairly clear, forest floor. They stayed mostly side by side, not saying much. Idly, Ridge wondered how those bunny ears had the strength to stay perched as high as they were.

“The temple’s just ahead.” He shared. To his amusement, Smith seemed to physically perk up a bit.

They slowed down as the forest came to an end, giving way to a very large, open field. Close to them was a large, stone platform with crumbling columns. Your average Emerald Forest ruin.

The relics were arranged around the circle, little statues of diamonds, cloves, spades, and hearts in both black and red. They split up, Smith eyeing the black side and Ridge the red.

Three were missing already, Ridge noted. That made six who had already beaten them there. None of which were his partner’s friends, however. They would still be waiting there.

“You have any specific requirements for our relic?” Ridge said, picking up a black spade. The other man looked over to see the twin copy on its own podium still.

“Works for me.”

Close by, two figures stepped out of the treeline, catching their attention.

“Ridge!” Xephos called with a wave. He and, sure enough, Honeydew, made their way up the steps.

“How did the forest treat you, friend?” Xephos said, companionably laying his hand on Ridge’s shoulder.

“I’d say it was a terrible host. No excitement whatsoever.” He could already tell that the same hadn’t been for them. Blueshift was in his friend’s free hand. Honeydew had his pick slung over his shoulder and the two of them just looked generally ruffled. “The same wasn’t for the two of you, I suppose?”

“Just ran into a couple of beowolves, easily handled.” Honeydew offered.

“Oh!” Xeph finally noticed Alex, who had been hovering away from the group, watching the forest. “Where are my manners?” Xeph returned his greatsword to it’s spot on his back and stepped over to Ridge’s partner. “My name is Xephos, and this is Honeydew of Khaz Modan.”

“Uh, Alex Smith.” He shook the offered hand.

“Are these the relic things we’re supposed to knab?” Honeydew was wandering around the objects, just as Ridge and Alex had moments ago. “Oh, look Xeph! This one’s a ‘lil heart!” A red one. It’s match was missing, Ridge had noted that earlier.

Xephos didn’t comment. His eyes held contact with Ridge’s and a discomforted look had taken over his face. He’d remembered who Smith was then, remembered that he was part of a trio.

“Ridge-,” he started, but Ridge cut him off.

“It’s fine, Xeph.” He winked. “I have a feeling that my team will be a rather interesting one to be a part of.”

Xeph smiled back, but he still looked guilty.

It was at that point when two more figures came out of the forest, sprinting towards the temple.

“Well, we’re having a bloody party now, aren’t we?” Honeydew said, returning to Xephos’s side with the heart in hand.

“It’s about time, you fuckers!” Alex yelled suddenly, a large grin on his face. The shorter figure slowed down as they approached; however, the other newcomer kept going and promptly bowled the ginger over, sending them both crashing on the ground.

“Alex!” The dark haired sir with the wolf ears was lying on his friend, his tail wagging vigorously.

“Ross, get off of him, mate.” The standing sir said with a laugh. He did and the two of them pulled Smith to his feet. They immediately began to laugh and talk in a continuous chorus over each other, like only old, close friends could do.

Ridge stood back with his Xephos and Honeydew, where they watched these interactions with amusement. Those bunny ears weren’t stuck up anymore, Ridge noted. Instead they were lazily draped back.

“Interesting bunch, aren’t they?” Honeydew commented. This seemed to nudge Xephos’s attention back on task.

“Well, we have our relic. We better be heading back to the cliff.” He said, giving Ridge a pat on the shoulder. “We’ll see you at the ceremony.” Ridge smiled, watching them take the steps off of the platform.

Then Honeydew halted.

“What do you reckon those two were running from, anyway?”

A distant roar echoed from the forest, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“So, we may have gotten a little side-tracked.” The short sir confessed.

“Oh, you bastards.” Smith grumbled, right as a Death Stalker burst through the trees.

“You know how to use that, mate?” Now the sirs were paying attention to him. The short one, Ridge really need to learn his name, was gesturing to his scabbard. Smith jumped in before Ridge could.

“Of course he knows how to use it, what’s so fucking complicated about ‘swish, swish, stab?’”

The scorpion, having spotted them, was now charging across the clearing. Xephos and Honeydew has already, wisely, made their escape.

Ross grabbed the handles of a large drill that hung off of his shoulder like a satchel.

“So… what’s your name again?” He asked sheepishly.

“Ridgedog.”

“Trott.” The short one revealed. What had appeared to be metallic bracers on his wrists now shifted and transformed to cover his arms like those of a robot. The scorpion was about halfway to them, still roaring as though it needed to be noticed.

“Ross, as you probably heard.” With a flick of a switch, the drill began to spin dangerously fast.

“Let’s do this, you bitches.” Smith gave his staff a dramatic spin before thumping the end against the ground, causing each crystal to let off a staticy cloud of dust.

The Death Stalker screeched once more as it reached them, echoing loudly into Ridge’s sensitive dog ears. He pulled Acutus Tempus from her resting place, the sharp edges of her clock-hand design thrumming with a power that radiated into her master’s hand.

Together the four of them struck, for the first time, as a team.


End file.
